Pluviophile (KookMin Vmin)
by jikookcutiepie
Summary: #KookMin and #VMin Detected . "Mereka yang mengatakan cahaya matahari membawa kebahagiaan, tidak pernah menari di bawah hujan."


**_A Lover of Rain_**

 ** _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur, mungkin sebuah kebetulan_**.

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _Boys Love, awas typo_**

 ** _Luchan_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi kelabu. Mentari yang semula bersinar pun mulai meredup. Angin berhembus pelan menyebabkan dedaunan berjatuhan. Dan bau hujan menyeruak pada indera penciumanku.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di sebuah halte bus saat hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Sebagai pembenci hujan, tak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat saat hujan kini membasahi seragam sekolahku. Tak hanya itu, menunggu hujan reda adalah hal yang membuatku jenuh dan membuang-buang waktu. Tetapi, aku pun tak suka ketika hujan mengguyur tubuhku hingga basah kuyup. Dan untuk saat ini, mungkin berteduh adalah hal yang sedikit baik untukku.

Aku jauh lebih suka pagi hari yang cerah atau siang yang begitu panas. Pada saat itu, energi dalam tubuhku sangatlah besar. Berbeda saat malam menjelang dan saat musim hujan datang. Tubuhku serasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Sebagai manusia dengan astrologi pelindung matahari, aku lebih memilih berhibernasi ketika musim hujan tiba. Memilih berdiam diri di rumah -kecuali saat berangkat sekolah- dengan selimut tebal serta secangkir teh hangat di tangan.

Aku merapatkan jas sekolahku saat hawa dingin menerpa kulitku. Tepat pada saat itu, kulihat seorang lelaki tengah terjatuh. Hujan deras membuatnya harus basah. Hendak menolong tetapi aku benci hujan. Jadinya aku hanya melihat lelaki itu sampai ia bangun dari posisi jatuhnya itu.

Berlutut dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Tanpa ada niat berdiri dan berteduh. Apa yang ia lakukan?

Tunggu,

Ia tersenyum?

Apa ia gila?

Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, lelaki berparas cantik itu tengah menangis. Bagaimana ku tahu? Yah, entahlah bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat air mata yang keluar dari manik indahnya itu. Mungkin, bagi orang lain itu hanyalah tetesan air hujan.

Setelah lima belas menit kuperhatikan, lelaki cantik itu tak kunjung bangkit. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana hujan menerpa tubuhnya.

Aku terpesona sesaat. Apa hujan dapat membuatnya bahagia seperti itu? Apa hujan dapat membuatnya tersenyum setulus itu? Apa hujan dapat memberikan kedamaian seperti yang terpampang jelas pada dirinya?

Hal itu mengiang begitu saja pada otakku. Apa aku juga bisa merasakannya?

Lelaki cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap diriku yang kini tengah menatapnya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengajakku bergabung bersamanya.

 _"Kemarilah! Nikmati hujan ini bersamaku!"_ teriakannya berpadu dengan suara hujan. Begitu harmonis sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku serasa melayang. Kini aku tak lagi duduk di halte, melainkan mendekat pada lelaki yang meneriakiku tadi.

 _"Mereka yang mengatakan cahaya matahari membawa kebahagiaan, tidak pernah menari di bawah hujan."_

Aku menoleh saat mendengar ucapan lelaki yang ternyata jauh lebih mungil dariku ini.

 _"Nikmatilah sebelum kau benar-benar tak bisa merasakannya lagi"_

Ia kembali menegadah dan memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Akupun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Yah, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan hujan yang menerpa tubuhku dengan derasnya. Karena sebelumnya aku selalu menghindari hujan.

 _"Ini indah. Aku bisa merasakan hujan yang sesungguhnya. Tak seburuk yang ku kira."_ Lirihku.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai reda. Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat hujan tak lagi menerpa. Di sampingku, lelaki mungil itu tengah tersenyum. Cantik.

 _"Setelah ini, petrichor akan membuatmu jatuh cinta"_ lelaki itu menghirup aroma tanah sehabis hujan itu dalam-dalam. Begitupun diriku.

 _"Kau benar. Sekarang aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan hujan dan juga petrichornya"_

Ia kembali tersenyum. Tunggu, berapa kali ia tersenyum manis di hadapanku? Apa ia tidak lelah tersenyum padaku?

 _"Mungkin saat ini kau akan menjadi pluviophile sepertiku. Seorang pecinta hujan"_

Hmm, mungkin tak hanya menjadi seorang pecinta hujan, namun aku juga jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil di hadapanku ini.

 _"Park Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin"_

Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Dan aku menyambutnya dengan baik.

 _"Jeon Jungkook. Panggil saja Jungkook"_

Dan pada saat itu, sengatan listrik kurasakan pada tubuhku. Hangat. Jantungku serasa dipompa dengan cepat dan hampir saja aku kehilangan nafas ketika suara seseorang berhasil menginterupsi kami.

 _"Jiminie!"_

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala menghampiri kami. Tepatnya Jimin.

 _"Sudah ku bilangkan untuk tidak pergi sendiri. Lihat kenapa kau basah kuyup? Bermain hujan lagi eoh?"_

Terselip nada khawatir pada ucapan lelaki merah itu.

 _"Mianhae Tae, aku hanya ingin pergi membeli sesuatu dan malah berakhir seperti ini"_

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya guna memalingkan wajahnya dari si lelaki merah. Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar begitu kentara oleh telingaku.

 _"Ayo kita pulang Jiminie, nanti kau sakit lagi. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka itu? Lain kali kalau ingin keluar, kau harus memberitahuku. Arra?"_

Lelaki merah yang dipanggil Tae itu memakaikan jaketnya pada Jimin. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Sepasang kekasih kah?

 _"Jungkook, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi ya"_

Dan itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang Jimin berikan padaku.

Semenjak pertemuanku dengan Jimin, aku menjadi seorang pluviophile. Aku selalu menantikan bagaimana hujan turun. Memandangi bahkan menari dibawahnya. Tak hanya itu. Hujan terus mengingatkanku pada Jimin. Lelaki mungil dengan senyuman cantik yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan aku selalu menantikan sosoknya dibawah hujan yang menerpa. Namun, sosok manis itu tak kunjung datang. Ia bilang ia menyukai hujan, tetapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya bermain di tengah hujan lagi? Sebenarnya ke mana ia? Namun, aku tak kunjung mengetahui jawabannya. Dan mulai saat itu, aku terus mencari Jimin tanpa lelah. Mencari sosok yang telah merubah pandanganku pada hujan dan sosok yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Jimin selalu menikmati hujan yang membasahi bumi tanpa Jungkook tahu. Tapi tentu saja dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Mungkin jika Jungkook tahu ia akan menangis begitu saja. Yah, Jimin menikmati hujan dengan sebuah gundukan tanah sebagai pemisah dan dengan sebuah batu yang bertuliskan namanya sebagai saksinya.

.

 **End**

 **Debut Pertama di FFn.. semoga kalian suka..**


End file.
